


Defriend & Photoshop

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [89]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Sherlock vs Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>defriend: verb: di-FREND: To remove someone from one’s list of online friends.</p><p>From Latin de- (from, away) + friend, from Old English freond. Ultimately from the Indo-European root pri- (to love), which also gave us free, Friday, and Sanskrit priya (beloved). Earliest documented use: 2004.</p><p>photoshop: verb: FOT-uh-shop: To digitally alter an image, especially in order to distort reality.</p><p>From Adobe Photoshop, a widely-used software package for editing images. Earliest documented use: 1992.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defriend & Photoshop

**Author's Note:**

> a little crack to celebrate hump day ;)
> 
> These are "Words of the Day" from this site:  
> http://wordsmith.org/words/photoshop.html

As a last resort, Sherlock scrolled through the comments on the latest post, shaking his head at the sheer idiocy of the majority of John's readership.

"John?"

"Johhhhhhhn!"

"Hmmm?"

"Defriend? Explain, please?"

"Social media."

"Oh."

"I thought maybe it was a new word for attempted homicide...damn."

"Why?"

"Someone wants me to investigate why their best friend from primary school 'defriended' them."

"Really? Are you serious?"

"Look!"

"That's-"

"Ludicrous? Inane? and...."

"And?"

"I haven't had a real case in two weeks, the holidays seem to kill the criminal impulses...and it could be interesting."

An hour later:

To "Defriended": "According to your former best friend's wall, she discovered that you were responsible for the photoshop edit of her annual photo at Uni, back in 1993, when Photoshop was in its infancy. It wasn't much of a mystery, but thank you for allowing me to realize that I never, ever, regret NOT having a friend in primary school.  
The drama!" - SH


End file.
